Altair's Tattoo
by thesuperwholockedgamingwolf
Summary: What happens when Altair feels like getting a tattoo? The consequences are a little extreme. Modern AU featuring some soft Yaoi. Rated for some mild swearing. Some AltMal… Pretty short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.****Just a little idea I had when I was watching a stupid TV show called Tattoo Nightmares. It was about people getting tattoos they regret. Anyways, this is my first fanfiction so don't hate. A modern AU where Al Mualim is Altair's dad. I feel like there needs to be more Altair whump… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Altair was drunk. Altair was very drunk. But, it was not his first time. "Malik, see you later… I'm going home." "Come on mate' Malik said, his voice slurred by the alcohol. "We're gonna get a tat." _Dear God, they are proper drunk. I __shouldn't__get a tattoo though. _"Better not… my Dad would kill me." "Come on, Altair. You're always ruining it." _F*** it. _"Okay… I might stay." Altair stated in a moment of complete idiocy. And so, Malik, Altair and their friends took a cab to the tattoo parlor. On the way, they took a few more shots of beer, resulting in some stupid decisions at the parlor.

Altair pulled out an image of the Brotherhood's logo, and requested that he got that image imprinted onto his back. Malik ended up choosing an image of an eagle. " It reminds me of you, Altair." After all the tattoos had been completed, the group headed back to their own homes. "ALTAIR! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Al Mualim bellowed as Altair stepped into the house.

"Sorry Dad, I got held up in traffic," Altair lied. _Crap, he'll see through that. I'm screwed. "_Traffic? There's barely any cars on the road. Also, your words are slurred and you are stumbling around which you do not normally do due to your training. You are drunk." _SHIT! _"One of the people at work was leaving so we went down to the pub," Altair lied again. "Altair! Stop lying to me, you disobedient idiot!" Al Mualim yelled again as he struck Altair's back. Altair yelped. His dad started to rub his back but as he reached Altair's shoulder blade, Altair flinched. _The alcohol's wearing off… _Al Mualim questioned Altair, "What was that? Take your shirt off." Altair did so. As Al Mualim's eyes flitted over Altair's toned body, he noticed the tattoo on his back. "Altair! WHAT IS THIS?!"

**A.N. I hope you liked it! A little bit short, I know. But, just let me know if you want more.**

**Again, even if you haven't reviewed, I appreciate the read. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: **

Altair pulled out an image of the Brotherhood's logo, and requested that he got that image imprinted onto his back.

xxxxxxx

As Al Mualim's eyes flitted over Altair's toned body, he noticed the tattoo on his back. "Altair! WHAT IS THIS?!"

xxxxxxxxx

"What have you done? Any Templar you run into will know about it! You will compromise the Brotherhood yet again! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry… I was drunk. I didn't know any better." _I'm screwed. So, basically, he's going to hit me or make me sleep on the street. _"You're an Assassin! You should know how to deal with alcohol." "Sorry! Just let me have fun once in a while!" Altair yelled. _Shit, shouldn't have said tha- _SLAP! "YOU INSOLENT CHILD! COME HERE!" "No, no, no please…" Altair whimpered, his cockiness gone. _Malik, please don't. _Altair thought, having a flashback to when he made Malik lose his arm. He would hit him again and again.

Al Mualim grabbed Altair by the collar and threw him against the wall. Altair hit the wall with a thud and covered his head with his hands. Al Mualim came after him again and again and again. Altair stopped counting after the fifth hit. Al Mualim pulled a knife out and pushed it in at his shoulder. "YOU IDIOT OF A CHILD! I WISH YOU NEVER HAD BEEN BORN!" "GAHH!" the Son of None screeched in pain. "I promise… I won't do it again!"

Altair's screams ricocheted into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Malik…" Malik opened the door to see a scarred figure in a white robe.

"Altair?"

A.N. I apologise for overly late. The last chappie will be up tomorrow.

Wolfy out!

Now where is Rumble?

Also, if someone can teach me how to write long stories, that would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
